Harry's Companion
by donalddeutsch
Summary: Ok everyone this is a little thing that i decided to do in the fashion of super harry basically. i hope that you like this also. ---Donald


**Harry's Companion**

Chapter one: Prologue

A/N: Ok here is my version of Harry gets powers almost beyond his control, so he can defeat Voldemort. —Donald

Privet drive was a quiet little drive in London, that is except when you came to #4 when Vernon Dursley was mad at his nephew, Harry Potter. Harry was a skinny 16 year old fairly normal looking teenager. He had girl problems, and worried about school, and what was happening with his friends. It was the summer before his 7th year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizadry, the finest school of wizadry in the united kingdoms. This in itself if people knew would turn heads. If that didn't, then the scar on his head would bring about a public outcry if they knew the truth.

Harry spent his the first part of his summer going over his homework and what he needed to know for the upcoming newts. His best friend Hermione Granger was really getting into his head the last couple of years about studying his hardest for school. The golden trio of Hogwart's did the best in the school during there owl's two years ago. Ron and Hermione were prefects for there year, and Harry had just found out that he was going to be Head Boy this year, along with Hermione being the Head Girl. Harry was fairly happy with this option, but was a bit worried because he still hadn't gotten himself a girlfriend, even tho there was a cute little red head in 6th year, but he was afraid that her brothers would kill him if he went after her. Anyway she had said that she was over him. Harry was mad that he hadn't noticed her earlier, but will be thankful to keep her as a friend. Now all he had to do was get his two best friends to stop bickering and to finally admit there feelings towards each other.

Harry was sitting there doing his homework when a sudden white light appeared in his bedroom nearly blinding him. When he opened his eyes, he found himself facing four strange looking beings. He could tell that they were elves, but he couldn't tell why they were there. One of them had a pure gold Pheonix sitting on his shoulder. Another one had two wolves sitting by his side, while still another had a falcon on his arm. The fourth of them was heavily armed, and had swords, knives, and a bow and arrows on him. They all looked at Harry and the woman with the Pheonix walked up to him smiling. "Harry Potter, we are the chosen of the elven fighters. You have been chosen to join us to be trained for your fight with the dark lord. You may leave a note for your friends and family. Tell them that you will be back in time for the beginning of the school term. Hurry now Harry, we have to leave in a half hour."

Harry quickly shot off notes to the Weasley's, Hermoine, Ginny, Ron, Professor Dumbledore, and his godfather saying that he was going to be gone for the rest of the summer training with the chosen of the elven fighters for his upcoming battle with Voldemort. He told them that he would be back in time for the beginning of the school year, and that he had been named Head Boy. Harry also left a small side note for his friends that he would be ok and not to worry about him.

Harry looked over to the elf that had the Pheonix on his shoulder asking, "is it possible if I can use your companion to deliver these? That way we can get going, because I'm sure he knows how to get to where we're going, while my owl wouldn't know where to go."

"Of course Harry, just tie the notes to his leg and tell him where you need them to go."

Harry tied the note to the Pheonix's leg, and told him to go to Hogwart's first, Headmaster Dumbledore get's it, then to the Burrow for Ron, Ginny, and the family's letters, then to Hermoine's unless she's already at the Burrow, then go find my Godfather in London and deliver his letter, thank you. Harry scratched the Pheonix on it's feathered back before opening the window for him to go. Before he got to the window, the Pheonix disappeared to deliver the letters.

"Are you ready Harry?" Harry had noticed while he had wrote the letters, that the others were packing up his stuff.

:"I'm ready to get out of this place, how are we going to get there?"

"We will be going there by popping. It's kind of like your apparating, except that you can go anywhere with it, even onto Hogwart's grounds, and carry more than just yourself. Don't worry, you will be learning how to do that along with all of your other things that you will learn. We will be your trainers, and the ones that you will learn from. You will be changing a lot over the next couple of months, for the better. You will be the most physically fit that you have ever been, you will know magic both with and without wands. You will know how to make potions that will make your Professor Snape drool over what you can do. You will be able to take on Voldemort with all kinds of powers that will dumbfound him. These four animals that you see before you will be your companions along with your owl Hedgwig. They have been chosen to guide you and lead you along the way. You will learn of your animagus form, and how to get into it without much of a thought. Do you have any questions?"

"Actually there are a couple. 1. Where are we going? 2. Why me? 3. When am I going to be start learning to pop as you call it? 4. Will I be able to take my companions with me back to Hogwarts?" Harry nodded that this is all of his questions, and sat back waiting for an answer.

"Some very good questions Harry, and I will answer them now. 1. We are going to go to the elven training grounds in Scotland. 2. Why you, you were chosen from an early age to do this by our elders, shortly after your parents were killed and you survived the killing curse. 3. You will be learning how to pop as soon as you get there, it will take a couple of days, because it is hard. You also need to learn this for your training, that's why your learning it first. 4. Yes you will be able to take these companions to the school, because we have made arrangements with your Headmaster. Yes we have made contact with him about this, and he is in complete agreement. I am sure that your friends will be sending you letters in response to the ones you sent, you won't be able to answer them much, but you will still be in contact."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and soon the group was off to the secret training grounds with a poof.

4 days later Harry received letters from his friends and family. He decided to read them in the order of oldest to youngest that he received them. So of course he read Dumbledores letter first, and ended with Ginny's.

Harry

It's great to hear that they made it and picked you up on time. I'm sorry I hadn't let you know before you left about it, but it wasn't official til just before you left, and they decided that it would be faster to let you know themselves. Train hard and have fun. Congratulations on becoming the Head Boy, you deserved it.

Professor Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry

Head Mugwump .......

Next he read the one from Mr and Mrs. Weasley

Hey Harry;

Good to hear from you, and we are proud of you in taking on this special training. We don't know everything that is going to be happening, but good luck and train hard. We will send you your birthday packages in a couple of weeks.

Love

Arthur and Molly Weasley

Next came the letter from one of his best friends Ron Weasley.

Hey Harry Mate

Great to hear about you becoming Head Boy, I would be jealous of you, but I was made the Captain of the Quidditch team. I figure that they thought one of us would make Head Boy, and the other one would be Captain. Well congratulations on it again, and good luck on your training.

Your best friend

Ronald Weasley

P.S. Hermione and I are finally together, you were right mate, I had to take the bull by the horns, and tell her how I felt. It has been great, she's here now and spending the rest of the summer here. Now all we need to do is get you and Ginny together. Don't get into a hissy fit, we all know how you have been looking at her. She likes you also, so go for it. The whole family is behind it, so don't worry about it.

Harry scratched his head about that last part, but was happy to hear that the Weasley's were ok with him dating Ginny. Next he turned his attention to the letter from his other best friend.

Harry,

How are you doing this summer? I think it's fantastic that your training with this group. It is a great honor to be chosen by them as a trainee. Don't worry about the training, it shouldn't be any more grueling than what Oliver Wood put you through in your first couple of years in Quidditch. I have sent you a copy of the book that I have found about the companions. It should give you some good idea about the history of the group.

Love Hermione

P.S. I don't know whether Ron has told you yet, but we're a couple now. It was so sweet what he did, I couldn't turn him down. Now all we have to do is get you and Ginny together.

The last letter was from the youngest Weasley, and the one that had gotten ahold of his heart strings. Ginny Weasley.

Hey Harry.

Hey there, it was good to hear from you the other day. I think that it is a great idea for you to train with the elves. I wish I was there to train also, but mom said that they only choose one a year, and your it. I hope that you have a great summer, and we will be sending you treats and presents to arrive on your birthday. Take care and have a great time.

Love Ginny

P.S. What have you heard about why Ron and Hermione are so sneaky about? Are they trying to set someone up in a matchmaking scheme. Ever since they got together, I think that they were trying to set you up with someone. Take care Harry, have fun again.

A/N: This is the longest chapter that I have ever wrote in a chapter, and I like it. It probably would have been a lot shorter if I hadn't added the return letters from Harry's friends, but I felt that those should have been added at the end of this chapter. Take care and please enjoy. —Donald


End file.
